


Moonstone Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Leah x reader, Other, Tags Are Hard, and characters will swear, don is really sarcastic(hopefully), go check out teetlesbros on tumblr for her oc, honestly it took me a long time to do the first chapter, i don't own leah or the oc, leo is intrested in whats goining on, mikey really likes the mystery on this, moonstones are pretty gems, oc by teetlebros, raph is kinda clueless to what is even going on, teetlebros also has an account on here too, the description is good at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The meaning of a Moonstone is for it to release energy, a nourishing, sensual, energy that knows how to heal and bring you back to wholeness in silence.  It brings soothing energy, healing, and calming energy, it can help you how to love and heal yourself. It is a gem that is usually shaped like a teardrop.Leah, a Mutant Axolotl, is an Investigative Journalist and Social Media Presence for Mutants, sends out newsletters and sends out updates or emergency messages for mutants. She'd do anything to get a story which often results in getting herself in danger. One day during Midnight she stumbles upon a Moonstone in the middle of Central Park, she takes the stone with no second thought and continues on her journey to a place to sleep so she can find a story in the morning. Now at Midnight, an unknown number will text her, she doesn't know what the cause of this is but they seemingly know when a story is about to happen.





	Moonstone Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teetlebros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teetlebros/gifts).



> So this is my first x reader so don't expect the best from me. OC belongs to "neonleon", I claim no ownership of the OC nor will I ever claim ownership of it. Go check her out, she's a great person and she deserves all the support she can get.

A/N:  
Y/N: Your Name.  
E/C: Eye Color  
M/T: Mutant type.

# Chapter 1: Refresh

###### We were told to never listen to strangers, but what if a stranger has the info you need for when something important is going to happen which somehow correlates with your job. Will, you listen to the stranger or not?

Leah was a girl that was mutated along with many others, she was a mutated into a mutant Axolotl. Even though she had been mutated and many would have felt like this was a bad thing, she didn't. Being mutated might have had things bad about it, like discrimination, and hate crimes against them but she luckily had never run into any of those things but was sure to alert other mutants when those things happened. She was a known Investigative Journalist and Social Media Presence for mutants, she often goes to a specific mutant pizza place and uses there free wifi in order to update newsletter, alerts, and areas to avoid; while at the pizza place she'll get food in exchange for them being able to advertise for free on her content that she posts.

She's a confident girl not afraid to get her hands dirty or to get in danger for a story. She mostly gets around by riding on top of subways, it's a dangerous thing and job to do but that means she gets to places quicker, and would probably be good at the Subway Surfer app. Her mutation was caused by an oozequito biting her when she was at her college called the concrete jungle college. But there's more to her backstory than it seems, from the first read but there is a valid reason her being there. The reason why she was mutated...

***

The tip tap of her shoes echoed through the hall as Leah made her way to the classroom she needed to be, it was nighttime; the halls were surprisingly empty, strange. She had her booksack slung on her shoulder. As she walked she felt as if something was wrong. She had a feeling in her gut that someone was watching her, someone was there and they weren't trying to make it obvious. She stopped in her step and turned her head to see behind her. Nothing, just a hallway with a floor that reflected the light of the gross neon ceiling lamps that only school and dentist offices have. (A/N: Don't ask) "They really need new lights..." Leah mumbled. She looked upfront and continued walking, but the feeling of her being watched wouldn't go away.

She shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk. As she walked a door opened nearby, she looked in the direction of the door and no one was there. "Okay, what kind of haunted house fuckery is this?" Leah questioned to herself, truly weirded out. "Oi, I'm not a damn ghost!" A voice snapped. It was a short girl with brown hair held up in a ponytail, she looked offended, I'd be offended too if I looked like a gnome child. "What the hell are you doing here?" Leah asked. "I don't know. Going fucking swimming! I have projects to do, the real question is why are you here at night?!" She snapped, it was Asteria. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to-"

"Bob the Builder, I thought I was talking to Bob the Damn Builder. Dude, Leah, whatever, why are you actually up this late?" Asteria asked, damn she needs to start learning names. Leah put her hand on her hip and glared at her. "First of all, my name is Leah, not 'dude' or 'whatever'. Second of all, I have a project to do and a classroom has a pet that I am specifically doing it on. Third of all, why the hell are you sneaking around like you're some kinda ninja?! You're not!" Leah retorted, she was right about the ninja thing. 

Asteria scoffed. "I was going leave my classroom because I left some of my stuff in there that I need for a project. I'm doing a project on endangered animals, specifically a Fennec Fox. I'm not trying to be a ninja. Only a psycho would willingly put themselves at risk of death just to be stealthy. What kind of project are you doing?" Asteria asked. "I'm doing it on aquatic creatures, they assigned me to do one on an animal called an Axolotl. A classroom has one as a pet." Leah informed. Asteria turned around and walked off. "Good luck with that!" Her voice was slowly growing distant "Same to you!" She said back. She walked off to the classroom to find that pet Axolotl. 

\----

She opened the door and glanced around the classroom, no one was there. Damn teachers really don't care anymore do they, eh, at least it'll observing the axolotl easier. She walked in the class and closed the door behind her, not aware of the oozequito zipping past her. She looked around the class only to spot the axolotl at the front of it. She walked over to the teacher's deck and looked at the tank that held the thing she had to do a project on. "This might seem sappy, but this thing is adorable." She muttered. It was true, axolotl are pretty adorable, searching them up if you haven't ever seen one, you won't regret it. I'm not kidding. Leah leaned on the table and observed the axolotl, it wasn't doing much. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let it out for a bit." She grinned and took the top off of its aquarium.

She reached her hand inside the aquarium and scooped up the axolotl. "Hey there little guy." She said. The axolotl stared at her, adorable. She smiled at it an closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was faced with an oozequito starring directly at her, with an intent to kill. The damn thing was about to mutate her, this can't ever go good, at all. 'Welp, I'm screwed.' She thought. It came straight at her.

###### "Fuck-"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was at least decent, I've been having this draft saved on another site for months now since I write on that one then transfer it to this one. (mostly because I don;t have to enter in HTML's and I find it easier to write there. I finally decided to get around to it and start writing the story, I don't know why I didn't start sooner, probably because of the fact I had no inspiration.) 
> 
> Didn't have any inspiration for Distant Memory even though I have the storyline completely figured out, I just need to find a way to write a certain scene which is one of the three turtles having a panic attack, which is why I put a notice as the first published chapter and I recommend you avoid it if you don't like/or sensitive to that type of content. There are more reasons but still, if a character having a panic attack triggers you, if you have had a panic attack, or is sensitive to that type of content I HIGHLY recommend you do NOT read the book. Cause it's a little kid that's having the panic attack which makes it worse. There are many more reasons to, which included sensitive content.


End file.
